1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing devices and more particularly pertains to an automatic line release associated with a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technique of allowing a fish to run with a bait before tightening a fishing line is well known in the prior art. Typically, this method of catching a fish is accomplished by allowing line to feed freely from a fishing reel while the fish is moving with the bait, and it requires the attention of the angler to determine when a fish has taken the bait and subsequently when to tighten the line so as to set the hook. While being a very effective technique for catching fish, it can be appreciated that there is some attendant inconvenience inasmuch as an angler must be constantly attentive as to whether or not a fish has taken the bait. As such, there appears to be a continuing need for new and improved devices which would allow a fish to run with a fishing line before a hook is set wherein such devices would not require the constant attention of an angler. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.